


小破狐狸和大胖山猫

by BlackStar1573



Series: 温闻尔雅系列 [1]
Category: R1SE (Band), Real Person Fiction, r1se
Genre: F/M, M/M, 刘也攻, 翟潇闻受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar1573/pseuds/BlackStar1573
Summary: cp battle输了，给68赢家的产物。架空古代，两只精怪的故事。有车。刘也红狐狸，翟潇闻黑花山猫。一害羞就缩成一大胖团心软软嘴硬硬酷爱扮猪吃老虎的红狐狸哥哥攻*就喜欢撩哥哥嘴碎碎心软软总是梦想着翻身做攻却状况百出的黑花山猫弟弟受⚠️⚠️⚠️哥哥是攻，弟弟是受。⚠️⚠️⚠️两个人兽型时有体型差，狐狸小山猫大（人型也有体型差，就像实际情况一样，哥哥矮弟弟高）。我特别喜欢胖乎乎的毛茸茸的东西（除了狗和兔子），所以把哥哥弟弟的兽型都写得胖乎乎的💕小狐狸爪爪啊大猫爪爪啊想一想都化了。第一章的边滚边打架的狐狸山猫牌无敌风火轮那里，我只要一想到兽型的哥哥弟弟骑在一起，狐狸爪喵喵拳高速互怼快到重影的这个场景，就要把自己萌飞了❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: 刘也/翟潇闻, 温闻尔雅
Series: 温闻尔雅系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617553
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

### 1.我的狐狸哥哥是个鸵鸟屁股

是夜，幽寂的山谷里撒着皎白的月光，潮湿的谷地里萦起湿气蒸腾的山雾，保护着这个神明栖息的山脉谷底。  
  
“你回来了？”  
刚爬进山洞的狐狸闻声抖了一下，猫低了身子匍匐着在地上爬着，警觉的耳朵前立着，柔柔软软的大尾巴高高扬起，像一柄火红的兔尾草。  
空气里静静的，是战争一触即发前的宁静。  
敏锐的狐狸浑身忽地一紧，它若有所感一样猛地朝一个方向拱起了身，目之所及，墙壁上晶晶亮的一对发光的绿宝石在黑夜中闪烁着冲它砸过来。  
“翟潇闻！”  
小狐狸发出人一样的惊吼，一个翻身接住了从石壁上纵身扑过来的巨大山猫，两个精怪狠狠地砸在一起，搂抱着翻滚着向山洞低处滚去。  
  
山洞深处是一眼通天潭，潭上正上方的山洞顶破开了一道天眼，天眼经亿万年的风吹雨打也越来越大。晴日和雨夜，从天眼里倾洒进来的日月精华和甘美雨水就为这个通灵的神潭带来取之不尽的能量，是灵力充沛的绝佳修炼场所。  
也是精怪们肉和神欢的好去处。  
  
两个精怪缠在一起高速地翻滚着，四条下腿紧紧地骑在一起，上半身得了空闲就激烈地互相抓挠，谁也不放过谁地互相怼手，翻滚间带起了砂石土砾，噼里啪啦地砸在石壁上发出深浅不一的声响。  
一个激烈打斗间的不察，小狐狸差一点被甩出去，忙抖着又大又软的尾巴纠缠了上去，和山猫那粗粗大大的大尾巴绞在了一起，一下子稳住了差点荡出去的身形，却也更加暧昧的难舍难分。  
“翟潇闻！还不赶快停下！”眼看着两个精怪滚的越来越快，马上就要滚到水潭里，怕水的狐狸激的汗毛倒立，嘴上喊着，狐狸爪爪却一刻都没停。  
“还说我还说我！你停我就停！反正我不怕水！”猫科动物爪爪非要在上面的心理作祟，不赢了最后一拳绝不放弃。翟潇闻激烈地扑打着它的狐狸哥哥，猫猫咏春拳快得出现了虚影。  
两个精怪较着劲谁也不服谁，一直滚到湿漉漉的潭边。  
“翟潇…啊！”沾湿了狐狸毛的哥哥刚想喊停就被打到了嘴巴，山猫锋利的指甲划破了狐狸柔软的嘴唇，小狐狸唆了着空气，疼的龇牙咧嘴。  
意识到自己做错了事的山猫懊恼地收拢了指甲，搂着它心爱的哥哥急急地止住了翻滚的势头，调皮的弟弟知道自己做错了事，乖巧地翻了个身，将怕水的哥哥放在自己柔柔软软的白肚皮上，自己则四脚朝天地仰躺在水里。静静地潭水涌起细浪，一点一点地湿了山猫颈背地皮毛。  
疼的撅起了嘴的狐狸哥哥唆了着空气，疼得嘶嘶哈哈，过了好一会才反应过来，自己四只雪白的脚脚都踩在了弟弟的胸口上，除了耳朵和尾巴尖只在翻滚时沾到一点点讨厌的冰水，其他的地方都是干干燥燥的。  
狐狸哥哥的心肠和它的耳朵一样柔柔软软的，它低下头，拿没受伤的另一半嘴唇亲昵地蹭蹭山猫的小胡须，它从山猫的肚皮上轻轻下来，四只爪爪被水冰到的时候控制不住地一抖，却仍然坚定地踩到水里。它低头拱着湿漉漉的弟弟，让山猫不要躺在冰水里。  
“快起来，翟潇闻，我没有生你的气。”  
山猫伸着肉乎乎的四肢要抱抱一样地撒着娇：“也哥哥骗我，不然你怎么不叫我闻闻了。”  
害羞的狐狸哥哥最怕猫猫撒娇了，不声不响地红了脸：“胡说八道，我什么时候叫这么亲密了！”  
“也哥哥大坏蛋！翻脸不认人！吃完了不认账！就上一次月圆之夜，就那次你发情那次，就在这个潭边那次！也哥哥夸我大漂亮，说我长得好，说我全世界最可爱了，你还说我棒，说我全身上下哪都棒，你还说你最喜欢和闻闻做羞羞的事了…”  
“翟潇闻！”  
狐狸哥哥羞的炸毛了，前面几句话它还有点印象，后面那几句怎么越说越离谱了。  
还有…  
  
“那次…那次那事…那也不能怪我啊，我…我也是…第…第一次嘛…第一次碰上那…那事…没经验嘛，我怎么知道…怎么…弄…嘛…”  
山猫如愿以偿地看到它的狐狸哥哥害羞了，虽然火红的毛发掩盖着狐狸滚烫的脸蛋，在天眼洒下的月光里不明显，可听它狐狸哥哥那磕磕巴巴的话语就知道，小狐狸怕是羞的直想伸着小舌头咬舌自尽，或者是恨不得干脆跳到冰潭里淹死自己算了呢。  
山猫憋着坏笑，可不能逼急了，逼得狠了它这个狐狸哥哥只会把大尾巴变大一倍然后把它那个小狐狸身板团团围住，恨不得躲在大胖尾巴里一辈子不出来了。  
它这个狐狸哥哥，一害羞了就像只只会撅着屁股把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟。  
  
不禁逗不禁逗啊。  
  
“我不管，反正你不能耍赖，也哥哥可不能抛弃我啊。”  
“什么…抛弃不抛弃的！讲的我们好像怎么样了一样…”  
“？！！！也哥哥大坏蛋！我们都已经缠过尾巴了！还没怎么样？！你耍赖皮！”  
“哪有！我…不记得了…没…没有的事儿！”  
大山猫扑过来，一口咬住小狐狸的背颈，将小狐狸按在身下：“臭哥哥…你太过分了…再来一次…看你还…敢不敢耍赖…”  
小狐狸被它叼着后颈，动弹不得，小狐狸嘴却还要巴巴儿地嘴硬：“来就来！谁怕谁！翟潇闻你自不量力…啊…疼…疼～”  
山猫松开了嘴，安慰地舔了舔小狐狸被咬疼了的的后颈。它身体沉了下来，用微微硬了的部位顶了顶小狐狸的尾巴根：“来就来…这可是你说的，看看到底是谁不自量力…”  
“…我的…好哥哥…”


	2. Chapter 2

### 二、冰山哥哥一看到我的猫猫爪就怪怪的怎么办

小狐狸被山猫锁在怀里动弹不得，只能压低了声音，嘤嘤的。  
山猫低下头，在小狐狸的脖颈那里蹭着，呼出的长热气息吹动了他哥哥柔柔软软的毛发。  
小狐狸让山猫坚硬的物件顶着屁股，吓得夹紧了大胖尾巴。看它弟弟久久没有进一步的动作，缓缓转了转眼珠。  
小胖猫，心软脾气又好，老子的屁屁能不能保住就在此一举了！  
小狐咧咧小嘴巴，开始哀嚎：“哎哟哟，疼，翟潇闻你快起来，你压到我尾巴了。”  
山猫埋在小狐狸长长的背毛里正暖和着呢：“也哥哥大骗子，我一起来你保准会翻身，想都别想，今天我必把你这只坏狐狸给办了。”  
……  
凑！  
小狐挠头，计多不愁。  
“呜呜呜，真的疼，尾巴疼啊呜呜呜……翟潇闻大坏蛋！你心里都没有我呜呜呜……”  
？  
刘也这是在……撒……娇？  
难道真压到哪了？可别给它哥哥压坏了，翟潇闻挪了挪肉乎乎的大猫爪，它这哥哥哪都好，就是兽型的时候细皮嫩肉的，体积还小……  
翟潇闻一边想着一边挪着身，没留神，被得了空的小狐狸一个猛子反扑在潭边上，眼前忽地亮起兽型变幻时耀眼的红光，刺得翟潇闻闭上了大大的猫眼。  
再睁开时，小狐狸不见了，只有一个漂亮的红发男人，浑身赤裸着紧紧把翟潇闻压在身下。  
！  
“也哥哥大坏蛋！骗子！又骗我！狐狸精！破狐狸，没一个好东西……”  
刘也听翟潇闻越骂越下道，马上就骂到整个狐狸族了，赶紧伸出手轻轻点住了山猫的嘴。看着翟潇闻的小胖猫脸被憋着嘴一幅气鼓鼓的样儿，刘也被萌得心一颤一颤的。  
刘也低下头，温温柔柔地笑了，人形时漂亮的红眼睛眯起来，眼角到眼尾勾出一个细细长长的漂亮弧度，说不出的媚人，又长又翘的红色睫毛拢下来，淡淡地在眼下扫出暗红的浅影，又迷乱又惑人。  
翟潇闻咕咚一声咽着口水：狐狸精，又使美男计，本帅哥才不吃你那套，哼！哼哼！  
刘也看着怀里毛茸茸的山猫，明明凶的不行，却还是小心地收拢着猫科动物又长又弯的锋利指甲，生怕刚才戳到了自己狐狸嘴的指甲又刮伤他。  
人形的小狐狸心里暖呼呼的。  
刘也伸出手轻轻捞起软软的猫科动物。  
……  
呦呵。  
真沉。  
刘也一趔趄，差点没捞动沾了水的大猫球，刘也这只呆狐狸完全没注意自己将这句真沉的腹诽说出了声。  
翟潇闻听见了马上怒视着他的弱鸡哥哥，山猫很拟人化地翻了个白眼🙄️：“还不是也哥哥太瘦弱了，兽型的闻闻很瘦好么！多轻！多苗条！”  
俗话说：说人不说胖，说胖找不到对象。  
自知理亏的刘也忙哄着气鼓鼓的大山猫：“是是是，哥哥错了，闻闻乖，笔芯笔芯……哦，那……啾咪啾咪。”  
刘也费力地将好长一条的大山猫从潭边捞起，将它轻轻地搭在自己的肩上。山猫浓密的背毛很好的隔绝着潭水，只湿了一点点外缘，可是刘也还是心疼地紧着用手挤了挤水分。  
他的这个弟弟啊，心肠好得很，知道他哥怕水，就把狐型的哥哥放在了自己柔软的肚皮上，宁可自己的背毛湿透也不想让他沾了水。  
是又善良又可爱又乖巧又胖嘟嘟的山神啊。  
翟潇闻要是听到刘也这句腹诽的最后一个形容词，准会炸着大尾巴高高拱着背呲牙咧嘴地示威：“也哥哥大坏蛋！我是瘦溜溜！才不是胖嘟嘟！破狐狸！快和我决一生死！”  
脑补型选手刘也想着想着笑出了声。  
决一生死，决一攻受还差不多。  
兽型的翟潇闻懒懒地搭在哥哥的肩头上，歪着大猫脸看着他的沙雕哥哥莫名其妙地嘿嘿傻笑，无语地翻了个白眼🙄️。

嘛的。求解。  
哥哥很傻怎么办。  
哥哥长着一副精明样其实是个重度沙雕怎么办。  
哥哥自己就已经很可爱但却总夸我可爱怎么办。  
重度弟控哪里治。  
破狐狸不让别人rua他的狐型，却总是玩别人的猫猫爪，还总是手贱贱地一下一下地按我的猫猫肉球看我露指甲玩。  
十里八乡……不是……十里八山有名的冰山哥哥一看到可爱的我就贱贱的怎么办。  
？  
谁允许你们说我哥哥贱贱的？重复我的话也不行！  
挠你丫的。  
不许觊觎我漂亮哥哥！  
破狐狸的大尾巴只能是我的！  
不给你们玩。  
你们也不许看！  
滚滚滚！

也不知道这狐狸哥哥和山猫弟弟是什么缘分，都这么爱脑补。  
戏真多。

一边腹诽着他的沙雕哥哥，一边被自己幻想出来的假想敌给气得打嗝的山猫沉浸在自己脑内激烈的大战中，没察觉自己被他人形的狐狸哥哥扛着，向山洞深处走去，目的地其实两个人再熟悉不过了。  
是一个又大又圆又光滑又干净的，好大一块……  
……石床。  
……  
……嗯……

正在脑内和假想情敌大战到第35回合的胖山猫可能还不知道，他今晚的屁股又保不住了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小狐狸翻身压弟弟那里，第一遍我写的是“小狐挠秃头，计多不用愁。”  
> 怕被卡黑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 说人不说胖，说胖找不到对象那句是我瞎说的，不知道有没有出处。
> 
> 小雯持靓行凶：“说，我是不是这个山头最瘦的猫！”  
> 也哥哥：“……是……可我只喜欢胖胖的猫啊……”  
> 小雯：“？？？那……那我也是这个山头最……好嘛，我可以为了也哥哥变胖一丢丢……”  
> 也哥哥：“你才不胖，你只是猫猫脸肉嘟嘟❤️”  
> 小雯被哥哥捏脸ing：“呜呜呜……委屈……”
> 
> 被rua的很舒服，欢快地piapia甩着大尾巴的小雯表示：  
> 毛绒控什么的最讨厌了！  
> 哼！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚗的前戏  
> 翟潇闻捂着屁屁警告：小作怡情，大作伤身😭

### 3.我的狐狸哥哥是个小暴脾气

刘也扛着兽型的翟潇闻，走向了石床。  
月光从天眼裂开的窟窿里倾洒下来，斜斜地照亮石床前面的台阶。  
刘也将柔软的大猫放在了石床上，轻轻地压在了身下，翟潇闻睁着大大的眼睛，长长的睫毛一颤一颤的。  
“闻闻乖，出来吧，给哥哥看看。”  
最受不了狐狸哥哥这么温柔地说话了。翟潇闻被苏的拢拉着耳朵，抖了抖尾巴，在白光里化出了人型。

翟潇闻的人型很漂亮，宽肩细腰大长腿，一双漂亮的手十指纤细，握着什么东西上下撸动的时候很是性感。  
刘也促狭地想着，捉住了翟潇闻的手，他低下漂亮的头，轻轻吻了吻山猫漂亮的指尖。  
莹莹的月光映着刘也皎白的脸庞，漂亮的眼眉隐在刘海下，长长的睫毛扫下，也轻轻蹭着翟潇闻的手背。

翟潇闻一下子夹紧了大腿。  
凑…  
哥哥太性感了怎么办！

他的狐狸哥哥仿佛没感受到翟潇闻绷紧的身体一样，轻闭着形状漂亮的眼。刘也饱满的嘴唇徐徐移动着，吻过他敏感的指尖，蹭了蹭他冰凉的手背，最后咬了咬翟潇闻细细的手腕。  
翟潇闻嘤地一下卸了劲儿，全身完全松懈下来，只那一双长腿难耐地蹭了蹭刘也的腰侧。  
我的狐狸哥哥…  
太会了…  
真是狐狸精啊呜呜呜

刘也不动声色地抬了抬眼，长长的睫毛下是眸中一闪而过的精光。  
他伸出舌头，一点一点抠舔过刚才在翟潇闻手腕内侧留下的齿痕，人型时的舌头不像狐狸的舌头那样粗粝，细细软软的，还湿漉漉的。  
翟潇闻被弄的手腕痒，心里也痒，他睁开湿润的眼睛，仰着身去捧刘也的脸。漂亮的手捧着狐狸哥哥漂亮的脸，刘也湿漉漉的嘴唇背着月光却依然晶晶的亮，肉嘟嘟的，看起来很好亲的样子。  
别扭的山猫总是在奇奇怪怪的地方害羞，翟潇闻嗫懦着，他知道，这个时候主动亲上去就意味着服软，那怕是真的翻不了身了，他不想让他的哥哥看笑话。  
刘也被翟潇闻捧着脸，干脆就仔仔细细地盯着他看。  
这小胖猫喜欢他喜欢的不得了，又乖又奶还爱粘着他撒娇，讨摸的时候从来不知道什么叫害羞，唯独碰上亲亲的时候，怯的脚趾都抓紧了。

哎，还得你哥出马。  
刘也细细的指尖轻轻蹭着翟潇闻细腻的手肘内侧，这个敏感点也是刘也无意中发现的，人类手肘内侧有一处地方很是敏感，轻轻蹭着就有奇奇怪怪的感觉。  
果不其然，翟潇闻身子立刻软的像一滩水一样，一双长腿却轻轻蹬着，眼睛蒙上了一层细细密密的水雾，肉乎乎的嘴唇也微微撅了起来。  
刘也加重了手上的力道，用指甲轻轻刮蹭着，另一只手轻轻捏了捏翟潇闻的细腰，继续滑动着，从腰后的空隙里向下摸去。  
翟潇闻轻轻咬着下嘴唇，舒服的猫咪被蹭的舒服极了，细细的腰向上拱起，无意识地为那只作乱的狐狸爪爪腾了一个好大的缝隙。  
刘也的手向下探着，按着，轻轻地挤进一节指节。  
翟潇闻费力地睁开了眼睛，全然不知自己处在什么情况里。  
“呜呜呜…哥哥大坏蛋…就知道欺负闻闻。”  
刘也强忍着身下的燥意，梗着脖子装傻：“怎么了闻闻，难道哥哥今天不温柔么？”  
翟潇闻羞的耳朵都红了，嘴巴撅的更高了：“臭屁哥哥，闻闻不要你温柔啊…你怎么…还不明白…啊！嗯～”  
刘也听着他撒娇身子都硬了，一个没忍住抖着将整个手指都探了进去。  
翟潇闻呼痛吓坏了刘也，他低下汗津津的额头，轻轻蹭着翟潇闻的耳侧：“是哥哥的错，是我太激动了，闻闻痛么？不要生哥哥的气好不好，嗯？”

翟潇闻记得听谁说过，精虫上脑时还能温柔地给你做扩张的这种男人最惹不起，这种人要么是忍耐力和脑力非凡，要么就是爱你爱得死心塌地。  
翟潇闻被他狐狸哥哥那个温柔的“嗯？”苏的软了腰，他再也忍不了了，搂着他的狐狸哥哥就亲了上去。  
狐狸人型时的嘴很性感，上嘴唇扁扁的，下嘴唇却肉嘟嘟的，亲起来香香软软的，舔起来细细甜甜的。  
关键他的狐狸哥哥总是放松着任他亲，就算翟潇闻使坏偷偷地把哥哥的嘴巴咬破了，刘也好像也不生气，就由着翟潇闻在自己的肉唇上磨猫牙。  
翟潇闻突然想起刚才打闹时好像指甲戳伤了狐狸哥哥的嘴唇，他细细地一寸寸舔着，找着，一直舔到哥哥肉嘟嘟的下嘴唇角，那里有一个细细的血痂。  
翟潇闻心疼的不得了，他嘟着嘴巴细细地亲，细细软软的小猫舌轻轻地舔吻着，把那一小块血痂舔的融化在自己嘴里，有哥哥轻轻淡淡的血腥味。  
刘也结痂的伤口又被这个小胖猫给啜破了，他细细地吻着，将刘也痛得倒吸气的激烈喘息全吞进了口齿。  
“…哥哥…还疼么…”  
刘也弯着眼睛咬了一下嘴里的小舌头：“不疼了。”  
翟潇闻悬着的心得到了一点安慰，他放开刘也的嘴唇，笑着蹭了蹭狐狸哥哥的锁骨：我的也哥哥最疼我了，哼哼。  
世界上最疼他的也哥哥下一句倒是毫不留情：  
“闻闻乖，把腿分开。”  
……  
？  
？？？  
“色狐狸！满脑子就是我迷人的肉体！除了做就是做！也哥哥大坏蛋！”  
“？”  
刘也箭在弦上真真是一触即发，根本搞不清楚这个小胖猫硬着小丁丁在这里娇羞个什么劲儿，两个人并不是没有亲热过。

小狐狸的暴脾气一点就着。  
一言不发地扒拉着翟潇闻把他翻过身去，按着他的肩膀把他按在了石床上，腾出手来继续扩张的事业，一根手指很快增加到三根。  
刘也手上的活又快又好，虽然态度强硬却温柔的要挤出水来，进出扩张的动作细碎枯燥，可他依然硬着身子一点点的弄。  
翟潇闻从刘也一声不吭的连贯动作中感受到刘也的隐怒，他嗫懦着小力地抗拒着。  
他的哥哥脾气好得很，莫不是真的气他了？  
呜呜呜，隔壁山头的山神骗他，她明明教他说小作怡情的。  
呜呜呜，他以为哥哥会精虫上脑什么都答应他的，他还想再作一作多提点要求好留着做以后翻身在上的资本呢。  
可怜的山猫山神不知道，在他身后作乱的这个破狐狸最擅长的就是蛊惑人心了，这小胖猫早已被他的也哥哥拿的死死的。  
翟潇闻被刘也掐着腰艹进去的时候还想着反攻的事呢。  
啧啧啧。  
真可怜。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到右下角的kudos❤️了么，喜欢本文的话请点击，收到欣赏的作者会努力加更的er！💪💪💪


End file.
